Memos and Mediums
3 Category:OtherSpace: Millennium Logs Category:La Terre Logs In the early hours of the morning the envelope is attached to the door of the ship. Inquiries of the deliverer would yeild that he does not know who he's working as a courier for, nor the source of the envelope. Cover Page: I have learned the crew of this ship has been investigating an old station approximately one parsec away from Preserverence. This may shed light upon what may be discovered there. To: La Terran Federal Investigation Agency From: Medium Jessica Tylin Subject: "Recovery Station" Date: March 20th, 4002 We have received formal requests for sanctuary from the LTAF members who led the assault on what has come to be referred to as "Recovery Station", approximately three light years from Preserverence. After negotiations and evaluation of the request, we have chosen to approve. In accordance with maintaining the relationship between our agencies, this is to request that the investigation into this case be dropped. We will take action at the appropriate time. Medium Jessica Tylin Midori Kanter Memorial Hospital - < Area Level: 1 > < Indoors > The Midori Kanter Memorial Hospital is a building that, from the outside,is quite small, only a couple stories in height. Once inside, the first floor has the emergency facilities, receptionists, and other services that deal with the processing of patients. The floor above that holds most of the facility's administrative functions and related staff. Beyond those two floors, however,the Midori Kanter Memorial Hospital is underground. The first through third basement floors include rooms for patients who are kept within the hospital. Each floor has the standard complement of nurse stations, supply rooms, logistical support, and a shrine to Midori Kanter, the Mikagis Saint of Mercy. The shrines themselves are the size of a couple of the patient rooms, with an attendant in a white overcoat, and a few chairs, more reminiscent of a room that might well be used by a therapist.Below the patient rooms is a floor dedicated to operations and medical procedures. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ < La Terre > Majors enters the room and offers the woman a slight bow. "Ma'am." He murmurs as he smooths out his coat. "Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice." Sara follows in behind Majors she's wearing something a little more appropriate for a meeting like this. A deep purple pull over sweater over a white blouse, and a black skirt, which stop at about calf length. Her usual jewelry and symbols are evident. She stands behind and just to one side of Majors, a polite and reverent nod offered to Jessica, but otherwise she remains quiet for now. "Of course. Sit." Jessica says, indicating a side of one of the tables. She herself takes a seat, "And do enlighten me as to what it is you ask." Majors pulls out a seat for Sara before he himself sits. "It was about that note you left me. It raised a few questions. I ask because it is not so much the station we are worried about but rather 1500 people on a missing ship which we think this station had a hand in." He explains. Sara smiles up at Majors as she lowers herself into the seat, "Thank you, Thomas," she offers softly. Her eyes go to Jessica then, "The ship, 'The Stoic Journey' had stopped at the Procnyj station and had brought people to the Hope for treatment only days before the ship disappeared," she explains. "This disappearance very near the time that several asteroids nearly took out the station." "I know of no memo left for either of you, nor do I understand why this matter requires my attention." Jessica replies, her voice rather quiet. "Ah yes I see. Might I ask some questions abotu "Recovery Station?" I think you let a group with some interest in it have refuge here five years ago." Majors says as he places his hands on the table. Sara blinks then looks to Majors, "Show her the..." she trails off as he speaks, a little quirk of her lips at this. "I am under no obligation to answer any inquiries on the matter of sanctuary." Jessica explains, her voice still quiet. "Do not presume such an obligation in any inquiries you may make." "I was hoping that you would help me find out what happened to more than a thousand people." Majors counters as he looks the woman over. "Perhaps I was wrong in thinking that." Sara clears her throat and looks up at Majors, "I don't think your going to get anywhere that way," she says softly. "You should show her the message you recieved." "Tell me, do you know how many sentient beings die daily on La Terre? Let alone the rest of the Orion Arm and even beyond the nexus? And what of major mishaps and severe disability?" Jessica says. "Realize how small a thousand is when you seek to intimidate me with numbers." "Yes but there is always the chance that you can help me find them. The Saint of Mercy am if I remember correctly." Majors says dryly. He takes out a folded sheet of paper and places that down on the table facing Jessica. "I recieved this morning. I assumed you sent it but I seem to be wrong. But I still hold hope you can share something." "Forgive me, Medium Tylin, you did commission the Hope to help people as we can. If it is still possible for us to help find these missing people, or to prevent others from going missing in the same manner, then does that not still fall within what our mission is about?" she asks, her tone humble and reverent as possible as she speaks. "This memo is over six years old." Jessica says. "And the central part of the Preserverence System, Procnyj Station, is still quite intact, is it not?" "We found a wreck damaged by La Terran Gravity Bombs. We have a feeling that it is the same station and the last known location of the missing ship was where we found this station." Majors explains. "Any information would be useful.. why it was orginally attacked by the LAAF.. what happened to the station afterwards..Things that might shed some light as to what might have happened to that ship." Sara remains quiet for now. "Tell me, how do you connect an administrative matter from six years ago to a 'last known location' when the ship disappeared approximately three months ago?" Jessica asks. " "I am following leads ma'am." Majors says lightly. "This station had three massdrivers more than capable of destroying ships or flinging asteroids. If this station is the one in that memo.. it begs the question what that whole episode is about." Sara continues to remain quiet for now, just listening. "And you believe you can make demands that I tell you something. You find a memorandum on an administrative matter that is signed. You then find me to make inquiries. You act as though events in the past are the effects of more current causes." Jessica adds. "So I would like to know how an event that happened three months ago is the cause of an event that happened over six years ago." then she smiles a little, "Or do you believe it was Fate?" "I get more than enough fate and luck talk from a Timonae lass I know. I rather like facts myself. And I never made demands ma'am. I am but a humble Quixote looking for possible giants." He smiles faintly. "But let us talk about stations instead of windmills. What is today but the columniation of a million yesterdays? What happened six years ago can be related to what happened three months ago." Majors says after a short pause. "Would you please help if you can ma'am?" Sara lets Majors speaks, then adds her own two sense. "With all do respect Medium, this may not be a case of causation, but I do believe that there is a definite correlation here," she replies. "I see a correlation, yes." Jessica agrees. "But let me ask both of you: Do you believe saving lives to be worthy of punishment?" "It can." Majors nods his head after a short pause. "If the lives out weigh the punishment.. then someone should step up and bare that weight." "I believe that sometimes in doing right, some people will perceive it as wrong and...punishement can be a result," Sara replies. "You should read the end of this note. I say that things will be handled at the appropriate time. Procnyj Station is still standing." Jessica says. "And you seek to punish me." then she takes a quick pause, "And if you seek to correct me on that point you will be asked to leave." Majors rubs his eyes. "So be not sharing anything and letting this station remain adrift is somehow saving lives in the bigger picture? Perhaps you can shed some light on that.. I am not quite sure if I understand where you are going with this." Majors says. "I think enlightenment in general was the idea behind this meeting, not who was right or wrong," Sara replies. "We simply seek to find these people and/or keep this from happening to others. This is one of the few clues we have to follow. I simply wish to know what you know about these people so that we may do what we can." "And now that I have your attention, we may begin." Jessica smiles as she turns over the memo and picks up a pen. She marks a dot on one spot. Then marks another dot. A line between the two is marked as '3.5ly'. "Now, how fast were the objects released from this station moving?" "I would have to get back to you with that if Sara here does not know." Majors says with a small shrug. "But we have a feeling it was at the very least pushed by the mass drivers." Sara nods, "They were movin at one third the speed of light," she replies. "Or so the engineers said." "So about how many years would it take for the asteroids, once released, to reach the station?" Jessica asks, beginning to make little hash marks about the line, approximating a third of the speed of light.. "You think that this happened six years ago? Traveling at 1/3 the speed of light and seeing as it was three light years away.. Hmmmm Sara does that mean much to you? At the moment it does not mean much to me." Majors says lightly. "One would assume that it would take nine years to travel that time yes?" "It would mean the whatever flung those asteroids would have to be another three light years from where the station was," Sara replies, "So the station is not the origin of the asteroids then?" she asks. "That is if that theory is correct." "Close." Jessica says, "But the memo is dated 4002. It took a little over three years just for us to learn about it, as it was discovered via a standard radio signal. Which means it happened approximately nine years ago, in which case everything does work." Majors nods his head idly. "I see.. do you know why it would have flung those rocks.. or why the La Terran military attacked it?" He asks. "Three years.. hmm.. long time to wait." Sara wrinkles her nose, "Standard radio?" she asks, "I suppose you do with what you have," she adds with a little shrug, "So these guys attacked this station...and so it's been sitting like that for....nine years? But why would our ship disappear when it got out there then?" she asks. "If they were at Procnyj only days before they actually disappeared..." With this, Jessica opens up a drawer, taking a small disc and placing it on the table. "Something acquired during negotiations that may help. We have not had luck with it, and it is years outdated by now." then a pause, "So as you can see, we only knew of the asteroids, but we knew of them six years in advance. Is it not sufficient proper action saved the station since I just coincidentally had representatives on the station at the time?" "I see.." Majors says as he slowly reachs for the disc. "May I?" He asks looking over at Jessica. "Forward thinking.. Explains a great deal.. but leaves the ship then.." The Sivadian says to himself. "Hmm makes me wonder if there more such forward thinking to be acted out in the future." He smiles faintly. Sara watches Majors take the disc, but doesn't say anything for now. "I did not expect further investigation, and the matter ought to remain closed. To release it would create pointless bloodshed, and likely a final annihilation of the Ungstiri." Jessica continues. "As for more future thinking, I have nothing to say at this time. To intervene inappropriately is to violate the free will of actors upon the mortal realm." Majors takes the disc and turns it over in his hand before slipping it in his pocket. "I see... I was thinking of destroying the station after I salvage what I can from it. One can only help when they have bread enough to give out." He murmurs and thinks. "Destruction of the station would prevent further investigation. Can throw a rock at it." The Sivadian muses. "Would I find any information that might explain what happened to the Journey on this disc ma'am?" Sara tilts her head slightly at the medium, a little smile at the words that were spoken, but it's only for a moment before she's giving Majors a look. "We had no luck with it." Jessica admits. "And I can not help further with it. To do good or ill upon the mortal realm is a choice we must make for ourselves. Our people have cut those strings, and they remain cut. If we were to grant assistance beyond our mortal ability, we would have simply replaced one set of strings with another." Majors nods his head faintly. "Thank you ma'am." The Sivadian says faintly. "I will see if I can at least cover this up further for you. Thank you for your assistance with this and do look over to me and the Avalon in the future.. I think perhaps we might have similar goals ma'am." Sara stands, "Thank you, Medium Tylin," she says with a little smile, "Your assistance has been invaluable." "I will keep that in mind. May Kanter's Mercy smile upon both of your crews." Jessica says with a smile. Majors rises to his and offers her a small bow. "thank you." He repeats then starts for the door. Sara offers a polite cant of her head and then she moves to follow after Majors.